Hachiman/Abilities and Powers
| occupation = | residence = | alias = | epithet = Kami no Satsusha (神の殺者, God Slayer) | jva = Matt White | Funi eva = Matt White | age = 200 | bounty = 925,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = January 30 | height = 9.0 meters (30 feet) | weight = 16 Metric Tons tons (35,274 lbs) | dfbackcolor = 006400 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Wotan Physiology The tale of the first fishmen civilization is told to children as myths as forms of entertainment. Stories speak of an ancient city that had conquered lands and acquired enough riches to drench the streets in the gold. However, because of their greed, the city became too heavy and fell into the ocean. The people of this ancient city managed to survive by adapting to the underwater conditions, and evolved over the next hundred of thousands of years until they became modern-day fishmen. While the truth behind the origin of fishmen is unknown, it is undoubtedly certain that they are simply offshoots of ordinary human beings evident by their ability to reproduce with the land-dwellers. Yet, because of mankind's discrimination towards them, fishmen and human rarely ever produce. However, even rarer than humans and fishmen engaging in sexual activity is a giant and fishmen conceiving an offspring. Having existed for thousands of years, the giant race is as old as the tales they tell. Their origins are primarily limited to a myriad of fairy tail and creation myths that speak of them residing on one of the six moons that once orbited earth. Regardless, though their origins are unknown, what is known is that they are an extremely powerful, and unstoppable warrior race. In their presence, most humans remain cautious of what they say out of fear of angering their larger counterparts. Ultimately, the difference in environment, encounters, and size makes reproduction nearly impossible. However, when mutations are introduced, causing a giant to become small enough, or a fishmen to become large enough for conception, then an offspring can be produced. In Hachiman's situation, his parents were both abnormally large comparatively to ordinary humans an fishmen; The combination of genetics from a fishman and giant, due to both being offshoots of humanity, and thus barely fertile with one another, is often one that bestows the child with powers of a god. Giant Heritage *'Immense Stature:' What defines the Giant Race are not their inhumane life spans, nor their unique culture, but rather their incredible size. Easily, even the smallest members of their race tower over most humans by several feet, and the largest rivals sea kings in height. Half of his heritage are these mythological beings; Hachiman has been blessed with a stature of a god. Though, because his blood is not pure, he has not inherited the entirety of his father's genes. Regardless, it is without a doubt that he is very tall. Hachiman stands at one hundred and ten feet, encapsulating homes and buildings in his shadows. **'Strength:'His size, while threatening, is not a perk alone. In truth, it makes him particularly easy to spot, to strike, and among other things that would normally place him at a disadvantage. Being excessively large requires Hachiman, and other giants, to have a level of strength greater than the average human, or proportionate to their size, so that they can live and survive their daily rigors of life: moving their arms, walking, crawling, lifting objects, etc. Arguably, Hachiman's rigors were much more extreme than the average giant, therefore the amount of muscular power and endurance he needed to function was much higher. His body, just as all living creature's bodies do, adapted to survive in these conditions. Because water is a liquid, it cannot be compressed, thus the density never changes as more of it is accumulated. However, what does change is its weight as the amount of water increases. Living 10,000 meter underwater, Hachiman simply had more water resting upon his body, therefore needs the appropriate strength to truly deal with the weight that it inflicts. As a 110 foot fishman, for him to simply move in his own home requires his legs to have the ability to lift at least 1310 metric tons. To lift something, Hachiman must be even stronger. :::Underwater, to lift a 130 pound weight in his own home would be equivalent to lifting a 145 ton object. Because of the weight equivalence, fishman island typically crafts objects less dense, and with a relatively neutral buoyancy, so that they will float, thus limiting the amount of effort one must put into actually lifting. However, metals arranged in the form of solid balls, dumbbells, or other shaped not equipped for floating will be unable to float. These objects are what Hachiman used to train; these weights would suddenly weigh over 100 million pounds, and he would struggle day in and day out just to lift it inches above the ground. Everyday, he finds some way to exercise, but often times he alternates exercising cardio and strength. The more muscle that you get, the more it will challenge your cardiovascular system. As a result, to truly build the condition one requires you must train both. One day he could lift weights, do a thousand pull ups, then run five miles continuously until he is satisfied. Between these exercises however, Hachiman doesn't allow himself the pleasure of resting for ninety seconds or even five seconds. Unless he physically is unable to continue, he will move from training method to another and input himself in the same manner. At his current age, Hachiman's strength is virtually unsurpassed by his giant and fishman races alike: he can lift and throw battleships with ease, his claps can erect shockwaves that generate tsunamis, his stomps can cause the earth to split and conjure mudslides that devour entire villages, etc. *'Supernatural Speed:' Regularly, he demonstrates a speed that defies his enormous build. As he grew larger, and though while he continued to become stronger, he discovered that he was truly at a disadvantage when it came to size; the larger he was, the harder it was for his opponents to miss. As such, he has trained his body proportionally; daily, Hachiman prefers to wear about ten tons on each legs in addition to the his own weight that he has to carry. When training specifically to increase the power in his legs, he often doubles the weight and runs around an island several times. By the end of most exercises, he is incapable of moving his legs due to the stress he places on them during these marathons and everyday life in general. However, while he has had to rest for extensive periods of time to deal with these injuries in the past, Hachiman speed is tremendously affected. To quote himself, he is "faster than fast" who's speed rivals even the most elite Soru practitioners; he can cover vast distances in the blink of an eye before the unaided eye can notice. Thus, although he is quite large, his size rarely makes him an obvious target. Regardless, without the ability to identify a threat, how fast one can move is useless. In addition to increasing his speed, Hachiman worked endlessly on his own reflexes by exposing himself to situations where identifying and reacting was the difference between life and death, and sometimes his recklessness pulled him close to death's doorstep. However, as he survived each endeavor he only grew stronger and faster. Due to the sheer amount of time, as a martial artist, he has put into his reflexes, they are incomprehensibly quick. His reflexes are honed to the point where he can dodge attacks almost at point blank range, react to attacks almost the instant that they are initiated: dodging launched arrows, preform amazing physical feats and catch offensive attacks mid-way. *'Life-Span:' Hachiman’s greatest benefit was being raised in the ocean rather than Elbaf; he would’ve been doomed to a different perspective of life. Because of their enormous life spans, Giants perceive fifty years as relatively nothing, and will often waste it as someone would sacrifice five minutes. It is this perception of time however, that has forbid them from claiming the world. Because fifty years is a relatively short period of time, giants waste these years as children; a giant that is thirty is barely recognized as an adult. Raised in the depths of the sea where fifty years is considered gargantuan, Hachiman possessed a much different perspective of time, and used it productively. Each day, and every minute he treasured and rarely wasted it. Over the course of a century, where one giant would have spent eighty years as a child, Hachiman spent learning. *'Contaminant and Disease Immunity:' Scientist have spent centuries attempting to develop chemicals to quell giants, but even large quantities rarely seem to truly inhibit them. They credit their enormous statures for this, claiming that their poisons and diseases aren't potent enough to harm them. Truthfully, their size does play a role. Theoretically, because they are larger, poisons and diseases are needed in greater quantity to have a major impact, suggesting that more would render them ill. Unfortunately, this is not the case. Giants have been subject to oceans of poison, and hundreds of diseases, but have stood tall afterwards as if nothing happened. Their secret is in their evolution; mankind grows bigger and stronger as they evolve. Thousands of years ago, the tallest humans barely struck five feet, and one hundred pounds was a weight that their strongest generals carried, yet in current years, generals are capable of throwing cannonballs harder than machinery. Despite this evidence, humans continue to perceive themselves as the ultimate evolution, and view their gargantuan brethren as nothing more than tall neanderthals. It is for this very reason that they have failed to grasp the superiority of the giant's immune system; they are bigger, faster, and the unstoppable race. While every other species fear the sea kings, they hunt them. Not for substance, but for sport, and it is for this reason that they are the ultimate predators chosen by God. As the chosen ones, they have developed an immune system capable of protecting them from the various toxins and diseases that lay dormant in the blood of their prey. Just as their strength and stature have been amplified beyond all recognition, their immune and digestive system adopted a similar principle. *'Senses:' Priding themselves on their ability to hunt and destroy anything they want to, giants more-or-less brag about their sense of perception. Their eyes, being General Fishman Adaptions *'Respiration:' Most, if not all, fishmen have the ability to survive on land and in the ocean indefinitely. Similar to their homo-sapien counterparts, they possess a pair of lungs that enable them to extract oxygen through the air and remove carbon dioxide from their blood. Unlike the land-dwellers, they also are in possession of a twin gills situated on their necks, that bless their bodies with the ability to remove oxygen from the water as well. Because of this, they can breathe on both the land and in the water as long as oxygen is present. *'Cold Resistance:' Because they live nearly 10,000 feet underwater in the bottom of the ocean, fishmen have been forced to adapt to the subfreezing temperatures of the water they inhabit. On average, the water outside of fishman island rest between 0-4 degrees Celsius, which, had they not adapted, would quickly kill anyone who ventured outside of the safety of the island's bubble. Being mammals, and thus warm blooded, Fishmen have acquired a specialized blood circulation coupled with anti-freeze proteins that prevent them from freezing in the depths of the chilliest oceans. As a result, they are able to easily withstand freezing, and even some subfreezing temperatures without the need for clothes of any kind. *'Supernaturally Dense Tissue:' *'Animal Communication:' Mantis Shrimp Biology *'Enhanced Vision:' Having inherited genes from the Mantis Shrimp, though because of his half-breed nature, Hachiman's left eye is blessed with the visual acuity and ocular abilities of the crustacean. Whereas humans eyes are capable of perceiving only three colors, a mantis shrimp is able to perceive sixteen colors that people, regardless of how technologically advanced, literally cannot conceive what the mantis shrimp sees through their eyes. Out of these sixteen colors, there are three that Hachiman can see that proves more than beneficial; he is able to see the three hues of haki. Martial Arts Fishman Jujutsu Fishman Karate Fishman Gujutsu Haki Whereas everyone learns to awaken their Haki, Hachiman was born with the ability to materialize it in his mind. With a glance, he could see the spiritual energy of the world, the life energy of the plants and people, and the indomitable malice of his fellow comrades. The years that people dedicated to discovering its existence, Hachiman spent learning to interact and control the mystical energies. Rather than through instinct, every time Hachiman moved his Haki, he could see where it started, how it moved, and where it wound up. Each time he attempted to harness his power, his eyes provided the perception needed to see and recognize his failures. By the time he was eight years old, he had mastered control over his own internal energies, and had learned of his possession of the conqueror's haki as well. Kenbunshoku Haki Having been blessed with the perception to see Haki, Hachiman excelled at the first color, Kenbunshoku. Kenbunshoku is to know the universe, and to see the spiritual flow of all living creatures: the trees, the animals, the people. Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki